


Sweet Surprise (Kiss prompt 33)

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, kiss prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: After a night drinking, Fíli has a cunning plan...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	Sweet Surprise (Kiss prompt 33)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon: For the kisses prompt, could you do #33 with Fili and a dwarf of your choice? I don't think Fili gets enough love.

Stepping back, Fíli half-expected to see a fist flying into his face, but instead those lovely tin stone eyes stared at him, shock filtering through the depths.

“Wha…?”

Fíli licked his lips, grinning mischievously.

“Now you can’t say no one’ll ever want to kiss ye!” he said.

The brown eyes sparked fire, and the fist, not so hard as it might have been, finally hit his shoulder.

“You’re a terrible _tease_ , yer highness,” Ranka told him, but he didn’t think she was angry. “Particularly if you dare call _that_ a kiss. I think it’s clear I need to teach you how we do it in the Orocarni.”

Fíli had to admit – to himself, only – that she might have a point, her soft lips pressing against his far more sensual than he’d dared dream.

“And also,” Ranka grinned when she pulled back, reaching up to tug on one of his moustache braids with a cheeky grin, “it was your pal Bofur who said that, not _I_.”


End file.
